Sing Me A Song
by baby blue eyes10
Summary: Harry/Hermionie, Sirius/OC, Lily/James, Luna/Dean, etc. Short oneshots based on songs that inspire the couplings. Because sometimes I WISH I COULD understand HOW to Save a Life, but for now I'll be Chasing you Around because That's All.
1. Chapter 1

-1_We met in a place I use to go,_

_Now I just walk by it for show._

_Can't bear to go in without you, you know,_

_Wish I could,_

_Wish I could._

_But Annie's standing at the door,_

_With a look on her face, I just can't ignore._

_Tells me that her heart is sold,_

_She pulls me in,_

_She pulls me in._

I walk past the happy, Christmassy store windows, glaring at the happy passersby and the couples draped over each other. Wrapping my silver and green scarf tighter around my neck, I tuck my green, gloved hands deeper into my coat pockets and put my head against the wind. When I reach the old, muggle pub, where I first met him, my eyes drift up to the sign and I blink my watery, wind-dry eyes. I am not crying, if that's what you think. It's because of the wind. Bringing myself out of my short reverie, I continue to pass the pub. I stop when a hand is placed on my shoulder and I'm turned around. My breath catches in my throat as I look up at my captor.

"Ellie!" Lily Evans screeches, pulling me into a stifling hug. I choke as I get a mouthful of her perfumed hair but she can't hear me over all of her cries of long time no see and "Where have you been?" She pulls me away and I realize that I am expected to answer that question. I shrug and she takes that as enough of an answer for now. She launches into a story that I tune out until I hear the voice that I had wanted to escape for over a year now.

"Lils, why don't you bring her inside before poor Ellie freezes to death?" I look around Lily to a pair of startling, sharp, gray eyes. I drop my gaze and blush crimson as Lily rolls her eyes and pushes me into the old pub. She shuts the door firmly against the wind and my head starts to pound as I take in the sights and breath in the air that smells like eggnog. Lily begins to pull off her toboggan and shakes out her snow-flaked red hair, talking a mille a minute and telling me to follow her to their table. I'm not sure why I follow, but I haven't seen Lily in almost two years, so I do as she says. I pull my silver hat from my head and let my ratted, blonde curls fall over my shoulder to my elbows.

A blanket of silence falls over the table as Lily and I reach it, before James Potter leaps up from his seat and pulls me off my feet and into a bear hug. "If it isn't little Ellie Parkinson!" He puts me back on the floor and smiles at me. I look over the table and my smile widens as I look to Remus and Peter. The smile falters only for a moment as I see Sirius and Jen. She smiles at me viciously while Sirius looks happy and guilty at the same time. I turn my attention back to James as he twirls me around. "How's my little Slytherin doing, eh?" He asks me, pulling me into a seat next to his and Lily's.

"Never the same without you guys, Mr. Prongs." I say, raising an eyebrow and removing my gloves. James, Lily, and Remus laugh a bit and then they begin to talk and reminisce again. Looking around the pub, I feel myself beginning to drift back to old memories.

I guess I should tell you a little about how I know Lily and the marauders, as well as Jen. Well, my name is Ellie Parkinson and I just graduated from Hogwarts a little over 5 months ago. I'm 17 years of age and I just moved out of my narcissistic parents' house. The marauders, Lily, and Jen are all one year older than me, and the Marauders were always causing trouble for me in Hogwarts since I was a Slytherin. That was, of course, until I turned 16 and Sirius and I developed a small 'attraction' for each other. I got to know Lily through the Marauders once she and James began to date. Jennifer (Jen) Jones had always been my only friend in Hogwarts, both of us being put into Slytherin only because of our ancestors and slyness. She too, was a year older than I was. It all happened when halfway through my sixth year, Jen, Lily, and the others' seventh, Sirius Black, the Gryffindor enigma started to take an interest………

Sirius and I had been together a lot over the summer break, what with both of our parents forcing us upon each other, and much to my annoyance we had grown to like each other quite a bit. The day before he left to go to the Potter house to stay, we had done a fair amount of kissing and almost more. I was sure that I was in love, but then after he left, promising to write to me and the letters never came, I told myself it wasn't worth it. I hadn't told Jen about what had happened because of the small crush she had on Sirius and I wouldn't have, had she not caught Sirius and I in the hallway one day……..

"_Jen!" I shouted, running through the hallway with my unruly curls flying around my face and knocking first years over with my bag. Jen looked up from her potions book and pushed her short black hair from her eyes. She slowed to a stop and I skidded past her before turning around and pulling her over to the window edge. I pointed out the window for her to look through, and as she did so, I caught my breath. "Do you see it? Do you see what they did?"_

"_I don't get it, Ellie. It's just a little…." Her eyes widened comically, and she dropped her books on the ground. "Why are your knickers hanging from the flag pole!?" She screamed, her arm flailing around. She looked at me accusingly and I rolled my eyes, trying not to burst into tears of anger and strangle the next person to look at me funny. _

"_That stupid Sirius Black hung them up there! This time it's gone to far. What have I ever done to them?" I moaned, putting my head up against the wall. Jen lightly tugged on my arm and when I looked up, she was glaring at someone coming down the hallway. I put my head back to the wall and wished I could disappear. _

"_What's got you down, Parkinson?" Someone asked mockingly and I groaned, sneaking a glance at Jen who had picked up her books and was preparing to walk away. _

"_I'll see you in the common room, Ellie." She said, before turning and then walking away without a second glance. I watched her until she turned the corner and then jumped when someone put a hand on my arm. I turned my eyes to Sirius, who looked down at me through his bangs. My pulse shot through the roof when his hand began to rub up and down my arm. "We really need to stop meeting like this." Sirius said, leaning down towards me._

_Almost as if my legs gave out, I leaned into him and he held me for what seemed like an eternity. "Why didn't you ever write to me?" I asked him quietly, not being able to look him in the eyes. I felt him sigh and then he held on to me tighter, like I was going to float away. _

"_I couldn't. It was too soon. I was trying to get away from that part of my life." I made to ask the obvious question when he continued talking. "But, seeing you at school everyday has made it impossible to stop thinking about you, so I want this to be more." I swallowed back tears that had sprung into my eyes for no reason, trying to force myself to be the Slytherin I knew I was. _

"_We can't Sirius. Everyone would hate me, what would our parents say, what about your friends?" I asked him, looking up into his grey eyes. He shook his head as if he didn't want to hear what I was saying. _

"_I don't care what they say or what they think. I want to be with you, and nothing is going to stop that Ellie!" WIth that said he reached down and kissed me. I found myself responding automatically and sinking into his touch. When we broke apart, there was someone clapping off to the side. My head shot up and I saw Jen staring at us._

"_Liar." Was all she hissed before she turned and walked away._

After that, Sirius and I had begun to date. It was hard, what with my relationship with Jen, and not to mention my parents, on the rocks, but we somehow got through all of that. Now, as I sit here with the Marauders, Lily, and my once friend, it's hard not to cry, especially with how it all ended when they graduated.

_She says love in the time of war's not fair,_

_He was my man, but they didn't care._

_Sent him far away from here,_

_No goodbye,_

_No goodbye._

After several eggnogs and beers later, Lily, James, and I walk out of the pub. Remus had left a while earlier, wanting to get some sleep before his job interview tomorrow, but he had promised me that we would hang out some now that we were both out of school. Sirius had taken Jen home around midnight and they had left without a goodbye. As we turned to go our separate ways, Lily wrapped me into another hug. "Promise me you'll stay in touch, Ellie? I miss having you around." She tells me and I smile.

"I'll send you an owl tomorrow and we'll get together soon." She nods her head and then waits as James gives me a brotherly hug. "See you around James?" I ask him.

"You bet, little Ellie." He squeezed me one last time. "He's a wreck without you, Ellie. I want the old him back." James tells me, whispering as he pulls away. I blink rapidly and tell him that I'm the same way. He nods and heads towards Lily. Grabbing each others hand, they walk away down the street. Wiping at my eyes, I walk aimlessly down the street and go to the park near where my flat is located. As a light snow begins to fall, I get on the merry-go-round and push off the ground with my feet. When I begin to pick up some speed, I try to will away all the bad things in my mind and watch the world blur around me.

_I don't tell her that I once loved you too,_

_Or about all the things we used to do._

_Kiss her hair, and think of you,_

_Walking down the road you found._

I think back to when my friends graduated. I remember Lily telling me that we would live together when I got out of school, that we would party all the time, and that we would have to constantly watch Sirius and James so they didn't get into to much trouble. I hadn't told her yet that Sirius had cheated on me with my so-called best friend and I just nodded my head as I helped her slip on her silk blue dress. As I tied on my own green dress and I went out to the ceremony I had had tears in my eyes.

By the time that Lily had finished her Valedictorian speech and James had given the speech on Hogwarts, plus the diplomas had been given out, I had been in tears. When the Marauders pulled their last prank, which happened to be changing all the teachers clothes into bright, neon orange robes that spelled out "Go Marauders!" everyone had thrown their hats into the air and cheered. During this part of the celebration, I had slipped out of the Great Hall and had gone back to my room in the Slytherin dorms to get ready for the train.

That was the last time that I had contact with any of my friends until today, I think as the world slowly becomes less blurry. I hadn't returned any of their owls and had avoided them quite well. As we all went our separate paths, Lily must have worked it out that Jen and Sirius had betrayed me, because one of her owls had said she was sorry for everything.

The merry-go-round grounds to a stop and I see Sirius standing in front of me. "Care if I join you?" He asks, sitting on the thing before I have the chance to say no. I shrug and he slowly starts to push the toy. As we spin, we stare at each other, neither of us wanting to break the silence. Breaking the eye contact, I stare at the swings sitting across the sand box area. I don't hear Sirius until he is speaking right next to me. "Ellie, I'm really sorry about all this." He says this while taking my hands into his own. "I want you to know that I broke up with Jen tonight. Well, we weren't really going out in the first place." He adds as an after thought.

"How did you know I was here?" Is all I say, but I don't take my hands from his. Knowing that he and Jen aren't dating makes me feel a bit better, but I want him to know that I just can't forgive him that easily. He smiles a little, just enough to show the dimple in his left cheek, but not enough to show off his pearly whites.

"This is where I used to find you during the summer." Is what he replies. I smile a bit too and suddenly, just like that, I know that I've forgiven him. I'm not sure why I do, but I have forgiven him. He knows too, because now he's smiling at me and sitting next to me with one of his arms around my waist. "Let's not _not_ talk ever again." He says, holding out his pinkie to me. I roll my eyes at his childishness, but link my pinkie in his.

"Okay. I can do that."

------------------------------------------------------

_Two years later…….._

_We met in a place I use to go,_

_Now I just walk by it slow._

_Can't bear to go in without you, you know,_

_Wish I could,_

_Wish I could._

I'm walking past the old muggle pub where we first when on a date, where I met him after two years of being away, and where we spent numerous occasions together. I can't go in there anymore though, now that he's gone. Now that Lily and James are gone. Now that Jen has been turned in for being a death eater. I'm the only one left, once again, since Remus won't return my owls.

I sigh, wishing I could go into the pub's warmth and comfort, but I keep walking. Walking out of the memories I've left behind, walking out of the love that I've had and lost, and walking out of the world that I once called my home.

-------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the character's Jen and Ellie. The song belongs to Norah Jones and the things you recognize belong to J.K, Rowling.

A:N: Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed that little one-shot! Please take some time to leave a review and look for more one shots to come in this collection! And I know, I know, its Sirius Black/OC again, but hey, I couldn't resist. Also, if you need anything explained because I know some of it might not make since (I was sick when I wrote this lol) then leave me a review about it and I will send you a reply back that will explain it.

Bye, bye!

Violet


	2. That's All

**Ficlet Two: That's All**

**Pairing: Hermione/Harry, Ron/Hermione friendship, slight mentions of Fred/Luna, also Ron/Padma**

**Rated T**

**Words: 2508 (including the lyrics and author's note)**

**Genre: Romance/Angst**

**Summary: When the final battle is over and won, Harry finds Hermione in a deserted corridor. He asks her what she wants in love, and then promises her more than she could ever imagine. AU, especially because I don't want Fred and the others to die. Also Au for the obvious reason of a Harry/Hermione relationship. Oh and sorry if it sounds a little cheesy, but really, I couldn't resist. **

**Disclaimer: I own not the lyrics, which belong to Rod Stewart, and I own not the things you recognize, which belong to J.K. Rowling. I do, however, own the plot line and will hunt you down if you steal it. Not really, but it sounds nice.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

_I can only give you love that lasts forever, _

_And the promise to be near each time you call.  
And the only heart I own,_

_For you and you alone,_

_That's all,_

_That's all._

Harry walked through the dusty corridors that led to nowhere. He pointed his walls at several of the now gaping holes in the once beautiful castle walls, trying to repair the damage that had been done. Successfully repairing walls was one thing, Harry thought, as he came to a rather rough patch that had nameless bodies hidden in the rubble, repairing people's psych was another. He turned slightly as a pale blur ran past him and almost knocked into a large pile of rubble. He saw the flaming red hair as Luna Lovegood levitated a large stone off of the boy. Harry gasped as he saw Fred Weasley smiling wanly at Luna, who was now cradling his larger body with her smaller one.

"I reckon we won, eh Harry?" Fred asked, finishing his sentence with a rather violent cough. Harry nodded as Luna shushed Fred and told him in a voice that sounded less dreamy to save his energy. Harry moved past them, searching more corridors for the brown hair and short stature of his best friend. He hadn't seen her since she was fighting Bellatrix Lestrange in the area of the Great Hall. Sure she had taken off and gone this way, Harry slowed as he heard faint sobbing.

"Hermione?" He called out, walking blindly into the darkness of where the Gryffindor tower should have stood, but instead it was just a gaping hole and a drop off. There were no stars out, but he could see her outline from the faint light of the moon. As he walked closer, he thought vaguely that they were lucky tonight had not been a full moon, what with Greyback and Lupin being werewolves and all. Harry reached out and placed a comforting hand on Hermione's shoulder. She fell back into his arms as she cried and Harry held her, soothingly running his hand up and down her back.

When her sobs had subsided enough for her to breathe properly, Hermione mumbled into Harry's chest. "I've never thought it would be over like this. I always thought that we would fight until the end." She hiccupped and then went on. "I thought I would die fighting for you, Harry." Harry's heart beat faster as he thought of Hermione dying. Shaking the thought from his mind, he brought her face up to look at his.

"It's over now, Hermione; we don't have to live in fear anymore. We can finally just be normal teenagers." Harry said, staring deeply into her eyes. Holding her gaze steady, he went on. "You don't have to die protecting me. We don't have to die until we get older."

Hermione smiled a little and nudged Harry with her elbow. "You make it sound like we'll die together, Harry. It sounds to me that you're implying that we might have a relationship." Harry blushed at her words and looked down at the stone strewn floor. Her eyes widened as she realized that she had hit the button right on the nose. "Oh, Harry." She said, reaching up and placing her hand to his flushed face. "We couldn't, I couldn't possibly……." She trailed off, pulling back from Harry, who dropped his arms loosely to his sides. "It would kill Ron."

"You're right, Hermione. But Ron seems to be doing well by himself." Harry retorted, taking a step back from where he had been standing. "But this isn't about Ron; it's about the fact that you can't do anything without thinking it all the way through and thinking of the pros and cons of the situation. I guess that's o.k. though. I'll wait for you to figure it out." Harry walked away for a little bit, then turned back around to find that Hermione was still staring at his back. "Just remember that I'll do everything in my power to keep you safe, I'll always be there for you, and that my heart will _only_ belong to you."

Harry made his way back to the Great Hall, helping others along the way. With Harry's help, Luna got Fred back to the Hall where his family eagerly awaited the return of their son, whom they all thought was missing, or worse, dead. While they exchanged hugs, Harry reported back to McGonagall about the damage that had been done to the side of Hogwarts he had explored. She thanked him once again, and in a un-McGonagall moment, hugged him briefly. "Your parents, as well as Mr. Bla…Sirius, would be very proud of you." She told him, and Harry felt tears spring to his eyes.

"Thank you, professor." She smiled and Harry went to one of the many tables that had been set up. He passed the Lupin's, who were cuddling baby Teddy and marveling in the fact that the war they had been fighting for 17 long years was over. As Harry placed his head in his hands and prepared to give himself up to an exhausted sleep, he felt a tap on his shoulder. Inwardly groaning, Harry looked up at Ginny Weasley who sunk down at the table beside him. "Hey, Ginny." Harry said, placing his head in his hand and leaning on one of his elbows. He yawned and Ginny reached over and ruffled his hair.

"Hiya, Harry." She nodded once to herself and then continued on. "I just want to, you know, thank you for everything," She choked as her eyes filled with tears when she looked over to her family and around the school she called her second home. Harry pulled the red-haired girl into his arms for a hug, but she moved away from him. Composing herself a little more, she smiled at him so he would understand. "I just don't want to risk our friendship, Harry, and I think it's a good idea if we're just friends." Harry smiled too as he caught her looking over towards where Neville was standing. As Ginny got up to leave, she ended up giving Harry a hug anyways. "Thanks Harry, you truly are a hero."

"Thanks Ginny." Harry said as she left. Rubbing at his eyes from under his glasses, Harry wondered what it would take to just get a moment of silence around this place. Willing his legs to work, Harry made himself move from the hall out into the night. He sat down on the steps of the castle and ignored the parts of the grounds that were blasted apart or destroyed. He must have drifted off, because the next thing he knew, he was being shaken awake. His eyes blasting wide open, he jumped up with his wand already out.

"Calm down, Harry! It's just me." Ron was saying. Harry's eyes focused in on his two best friends sitting outside with him in the waxing light of the early morning. He mumbled out something along the lines of what time is it, and Hermione and Ron laughed together at him. "It's around 7 or so. McGonagall called a meeting for 8, so we figured we'd come find you and let you know that she wants us to speak." Harry noticed that Ron was a bit more confident with himself and also that Hermione was avoiding eye contact with him. Ron's eyebrows rose when he saw Harry's gaze trying to lock with Hermione's. "I'm going in, uh, Padma is waiting for me." Ron got up and walked inside, sending Harry a pointed gaze as he went.

_I can only give you country walks in Spring time,_

_And a hand to hold when leaves begin to fall._

_And a love who's burning light,_

_Will warm the winter's night._

_That's all,_

_That's all._

Harry brought himself up to speak, to tell Hermione that all of this was silly, that he knew she cared for him, but Hermione spoke before he could. "Harry, this is stupid. Yes, I know that my reason for not doing this was because of Ron, but that's not it anymore." Hermione explained to him, but it was as if she was speaking to herself and not to him. She ran a hand over her face and looked at him with tired, unseeing eyes. "I can't do this with you because I don't want to be in the spot light anymore. I can't be in the spotlight anymore, Harry."

"Hermione, calm down." Harry took a deep breath, held Hermione's hands between his, and spoke in a raspy voice. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know, we're 17 right, and how could I know who I want to spend my life with, but I _do_ know. I'll give everything up for you Hermione. Just tell me you'll stay with me." Harry wasn't used to begging but now, with the one girl he truly loved sitting in front of him, her brown eyes glistening with unshed tears and her silhouette being framed by the morning light, Harry would have begged forever. Lowering his eyes when she said nothing, Harry dropped Hermione's hands and began to stand up.

When Hermione didn't stop him, Harry continued inside the castle to the Great Hall, depressed and feeling lonely. He paused by the stairs to look to where Hermione was sitting, staring out to the lake. His heart felt as though it had been ripped in two and he blinked back sudden tears. "Be a man, Potter." He whispered to himself, blushing when he heard a slight ripple of a laugh come from his right. He turned to see Luna Lovegood, barefoot and wearing a rather large shirt reading Weasley (In red and gold, of course,) and cut off shorts. "I was just….uh…." Harry trailed off rather sheepishly. Luna smiled dreamily at him.

"Don't worry, Harry. Crazy is just a branch of normal." She said in her lilting voice, waving slightly and floating away, her blonde, tangled hair dancing behind her. He saw her being lifted up by Fred Weasley, who spun her around and landed a kiss to her button nose, as she entered the Great Hall. That wrenching feeling in his chest told him how love sick he really was and he closed his eyes, seeing big, brown eyes and a bushy mane of hair. He was turning to run somewhere he could be a recluse and sort himself out when a rather firm hand landed on his shoulder.

"Mr. Potter, I would like you to address the students and families here. If you would follow me to the front of the Great Hall, please." McGonagall commanded, ever the professor and authority figure. Harry sighed dejectedly and followed her to the faculty table. She raised her hand and silence fell upon the Great Hall, eyes falling towards Harry who was preparing to speak.

_There are those, I am sure,_

_Who have told you._

_They would give you the world,_

_For a toil._

_All I have are these arms,_

_To enfold you._

_And a love, _

_Time can never destroy._

"Last night, Voldemort was destroyed. When we look around ourselves, we can also see that our beloved castle was damaged as well as the people we love and care for. Letting this destroy our hope for recovery and thinking that we must grieve will do us no good. Rebuilding and showing the people who died that we remember them is what we should do now." Harry lowered his eyes from his audience, not letting them see his pained expression. "For the people we loved never really need us, they are just sometimes out of reach. We should relish our family, friends, and the knowledge that we will all have a bright future." Someone sniffled, then there was a sob, and many wiped their eyes. Harry didn't see how his words had such an effect, but he wanted to end on a happier note. "We shall all remember those who are gone, but we shall also celebrate our victory and that we'll live now in a safer world. I just want to say thanks, to all of you." Harry turned to McGonagall, who gave him a kind, watery smile. She addressed the Hall, saying something about rebuilding and there was clapping and then the people were talking again, joking, and the mood was lightened.

Harry walked back out through the hall, ignoring his name being called and feeling older than 17. He was wondering when he became so mature when he ran into his best friend. "Harry." Was all that Hermione said, before she had swung her arms around his neck in a crushing hug. Harry sat surprised for a moment before he tentatively put his arms around to settle at her lower back. "Please tell me I'm not too late." She gasped, sounding like she was holding back tears and clutching at his shirt.

_If you're wondering_

_What I'm asking in return, dear._

_You'll be glad to know_

_That my demands are small._

_Say it's me that you'll adore,_

_For now and ever more._

_That's all,_

_That's all._

"Hermione, it'll never be too late. I love you." There, Harry had said it and he didn't regret it one bit. Hermione held him tighter; murmuring into his shirt as she finally let her tears fall. She felt happier than she had been since the war started. Lifting her head to see him properly, she brushed down his unruly hair, laughing slightly as it popped back up again.

"Harry, I'll only love you and I understand that you'll always be in the spotlight, but I know that you'll do everything you can to keep us out of it." She placed a tentative hand on his face, cupping his jaw as he brushed the hair out of her face to see her properly.

"I'll do anything for you Hermione." He said it softly, as he closed his eyes and Hermione did the same. And together, they kissed for the first time.

You know how the rest of it goes. And they lived happily, ever after.

_Say it's me that you'll adore,_

_For now and ever more._

_That's all,_

_That's All._


	3. Chasing You Around

**Ficlet Three: Chasing You Around**

**Pairing: James/Lily, small Sirius/OC**

**Rated T**

**Words: 2645**

**Genre: Romance, Humor**

**Summary: The fact that Lily Evans seemed to hate him didn't matter to James. He would spend as long as it takes to catch her. "I practice my pick-up lines in the mirror." "Prongs, mate, that's just weird." The story of James Potter's failed and finally successful attempts to win the one and only, Lily Evans.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it. The lyrics to this song are by Sugar Ray and the characters you recognize belong to J.K. Rowling. One day when I finally achieve world domination, I will own it though. I should be studying for my finals, the last of which are tomorrow and Tuesday, but inspiration struck and this fic was begging to be written. I don't know if I did this plot any justice, but if it's bad I'll just go back and fix it later. Hope you enjoy, and wish me luck on my finals! Don't forget to review! Please?**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_I woke up late again this morning,_

_It's just another morning, _

_Lying there for me._

_In your mind you're always running,_

_You keep on running, _

_Run away from me. _

James Potter raced to the Great Hall, flattening his hair down with his hands. He was slightly rumpled this morning, his shirt hanging out in odd places, his tie undone, his robes falling off his shoulders, and his book bag spewing papers in his haste. Awakening late, again, had put him in a tight spot trying to get to breakfast before it was over. As he skidded into the hall, eyes turned to stare at the Head Boy. He took a breath, gave his charming smile, and pushed his glasses up on his forehead as he walked to the Gryffindor tables, trying to spot his friends.

Sirius Black raised his head slightly, grinning and flicking his hair out of his eyes when he saw Messer Prongs slide onto the seat next to him. "What took you so long to get here?" He asked not really caring about the answer as he tucked back into his sausage and eggs, all piled on the plate in a heap. A blonde next to Sirius raised her eyebrows, and then rolled her eyes at Sirius when he gave her the patented puppy dog look. James smiled at Nellie, Sirius' first girlfriend that he was actually (mind the pun) serious about.

"I've been practicing my pick-up lines in the mirror." James stated casually as he began to ladle oatmeal into a bowl and adorn the meal with chocolate chips. Sirius gagged slightly and began to cough rather violently as James, Nellie, and Remus laughed at him. When Sirius had caught is breath, he wiped his mouth with a napkin and took a large drink of juice.

"You know Prongs, that's just about the weirdest thing I've heard you say." Sirius said looking at his friend with raised eyebrows. James smiled sheepishly and Remus shook his head. They heard a slight cough behind them and they turned simultaneously. Almost immediately James' hand went up to his hair, flattening it down again instead of messing it up. Nellie smiled at her friend.

"Hiya, Lily. Come to join us?" She asked, gesturing to the empty seat next to her. The redheaded girl took a look around the table and shrugged her shoulders slightly. She sat in the seat, scooping up a scone and putting cream-cheese on it. Everyone watched as she took a bite, set in back on the plate, wiped her mouth with a napkin and then turned to them.

"So, Potter, you practice pick-up lines in the mirror?" Lily asked while sending him a withering look that clearly said his lines weren't going to work. James smiled wickedly while Nellie, Remus, and Sirius tried to get him to stop.

"Sure do, Evans. Do you want to hear one?" James asked, leaning towards her. Lily rolled her eyes and turned back to her scone.

"Not in a million years, Potter."

_I've spent all my time, _

_Chasing you around._

_It's that way now,_

_I've find out for sure._

_I spend all my time,_

_Chasing you around._

_It's that way now,_

_I've found out for sure._

Walking through the musty corridors with Nellie, Lily brushed off dirt off the side of her nose. Herbology class today had been a mess. What with the Marauders starting a dirt fight and Nellie feeling the need to hit her with a glob of it, they had gotten absolutely nothing accomplished with the Mandrakes. "Come on, Lily. It's really not that big of deal." Nellie was saying, smiling widely and exposing the dimple in her right cheek. Her blue eyes sparkled mischievously as she looked at Lily. Lily scowled at her and Nellie rolled her eyes as she bumped her with her shoulder. "Cheer up! We've got detention." Nellie laughed as Lily narrowed her eyes.

"I would like to know what you find so amusing about a detention with the Marauders. It's not like they're the nicest people. Well, besides Remus, that is." Lily said pulling another clump of dirt out of her red hair. Nellie's shoulders fell a bit as Lily berated her with talk about the Marauders. "Potter and Black are just like a bunch of five year olds. I don't know what you can see in Black, but I can only imagine the relationship you have." Lily stopped and turned to Nellie, whose smile had fallen as well as her happy mood. "What I mean, Nellie, is that Black helps James with these schemes, so he's just as bad."

Nellie shook her head at Lily, her smile coming back a bit. "Actually, Sirius said that James stopped pestering him a while ago. He's more reclusive these days. Probably something about the fact that he only just now seems to realize that he spends all his time chasing after you." Lily widened her eyes and shrugged a bit. "Oh, and you just called him James." Nellie added as she started to walk again. She turned to see Lily, who was standing in the same spot. Nellie started to round the corner to the common room when she ran into the Marauders.

"Nellie, seen Evans anywhere?" James asked while looking over Nellie's shoulder and around her to see if Lily might be hiding somewhere. Sirius tugged Nellie into a hug and picked her up some from the floor. "She doesn't seem to be under Nellie, Prongs." Sirius told him in a scholarly voice, while Nellie laughed and told him to put her down. James frowned at Sirius, looking a little confused and then smiled largely.

"I know that Padfoot, the only one who's ever under her is you." James said. Nellie dropped her jaw at him then hit him playfully while Sirius blushed crimson. James laughed along as well until he sobered and then turned to Nellie. "So, is she mad about the whole detention thing? I tried to get her out of it and tell Professor Hodge that she wasn't involved but she wouldn't let her off. Do you think she'll be mad at me forever now?" James asked quickly, running his hand through his messy hair and tugging on it slightly, as if he was going to pull it out.

Nellie shook her head quickly and stopped James' hand. "She's not too mad and I don't think she'll be mad at you forever. Maybe if you just talked to her and explained yourself she would cut you some slack." Nellie told him, pushing him towards the direction she had come; sure that Lily would still be standing in the same spot. James nodded his head and walked in the direction, muttering to himself about apologies and what would work with her and what wouldn't. "Don't mention dating!" Nellie cried out as he rounded the corner, waving his hand back at her in acknowledgement.

"Think this'll work?" Sirius asked as they turned to enter the common room. Nellie shrugged and loped her hand through his.

"It better."

_Said you'd stay and make it better,_

_We'd stay together, _

_That's what you said to me._

_But you left without a warning,_

_And now another morning,_

_Is lying there for me._

James smiled at Lily, who sat next to him in the Transfiguration classroom, taking her hand from under the table and entwining it with his. Dating for six weeks, he thought, ever since Nellie told him to apologize. He never knew an apology could mean so much, but it seemed as if that's all Lily needed to see that he was a good guy. Well, that and a lot of convincing on Nellie's part. He thanked the heavens for Nellie and Sirius' sneakiness as Lily squeezed his hand and smiled back at him. As the bell rang, James took Lily's books and they walked together to the common rooms.

An odd sight greeted them when they got there. Nellie and Sirius were at each other's throats, fighting worse than two siblings over the last piece of fudge. "You selfish bastard! Did you think that I wouldn't find out?" Nellie yelled as she hit him with her fists, not doing any real damage but trying to. Sirius flinched and grabbed her hands so she couldn't hit him anymore. They stared at each other, long and hard, before Nellie wrenched her hands away and Sirius took a step back. They took no notice of their friends standing in the doorway, or the fact that half the common room was staring at them.

"I guess we should end this then." Sirius stated nonchalantly, but James could tell he was dying to ask Nellie's forgiveness and plead. He wouldn't, though, he was a Black and he wasn't brought up that way. Plus, he didn't want to seem weak. Or at least, that's what he would tell James later. Nellie's eyes watered and Lily stepped towards her some. Nellie shook her head at Lily, waving her off. The space between Nellie and Sirius seemed to grow without anyone moving away as Nellie responded.

"I guess we're over then." She said as she turned and walked up the stairs to her common room. Sirius watched her go until he could no longer see her and then turned, looked around, and ran up the stairs to his own dorm. The room was quiet for a moment before excited whispers broke out, talking about the scene that had just taken place between two people who everyone thought would graduate, get married, and have lots of little babies. Lily gave James a helpless look and then raced up the stairs towards Nellie and her own room. James watched her go, and then took the stairs to his dorm two at a time to find Sirius.

When he entered the dorm, Sirius was lying with on his stomach with a pillow over his head. James sat down on his bed so that he was facing Sirius and started to poke him. He got a groan from Sirius, but then the pillow was whipped off and thrown at James. "We've got to talk about this Sirius. Can't just have you dropping into depression, can we?" James asked in an almost whispering voice. Sirius sat up and rubbed his hands over his face. When he looked at him, James felt all his friends' depression and……guilt. "What happened, Padfoot?"

Sirius dropped his eyes. "Uhm, well, Amanda ambushed me in the hall and started spouting all this stuff off. Nellie saw us and jumped to conclusions. She wouldn't listen to me when I tried to explain. And, well you saw the rest." James bit the inside of his lip and watched as Sirius wrung his hands. He knew it must really be something bad since a Marauder _never_ wrung their hands.

"What exactly was she saying?" James asked almost afraid of the answer. Sirius stilled and looked up at James again.

"She says she's having my….kid." James jumped off the bed, only to fall back down again.

After James had freaked out, found out that Sirius wasn't really going to be a father, and had made sure his friend had a plan to get back Nellie, it was already midnight. James tip-toed down to the Common Room, relief in his eyes when he saw Lily waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs. "Oh, good. I was worried that you might not be down here." James said, going to pull Lily into a hug, but stopping when she pulled away.

"James, I think it would be better if while Nellie and Sirius aren't together that we take some time off." Lily said with her head down. She was afraid to look at James' face so she turned around and took off up the stairs, tears glistening in her eyes. James watched her go, wanting to call out to her but not entirely trusting his voice. When she was gone he sat down on the stairs, not wanting to go back upstairs where he would sleep for the night and wake up to another morning. Except this one would be without Lily.

_I've spent all my time, _

_Chasing you around._

_It's that way now,_

_I've found out for sure._

_I spent all my time, _

_Chasing you around._

_It's that way now,_

_I've found out for sure. _

Letters, that's what he would do. He would write her letters. James nodded to himself and sprinted to the owlery. What he didn't realize is that she wouldn't reply back.

_And every time that I've tried to get to you,_

_There's nothing I can say._

_We try but it seems there's nothing left to do,_

_But I'll wait anyway._

James hadn't talked to Lily in over a week and a half, Sirius was depressed, Nellie wouldn't talk to the Marauders, and Lily was beginning to think that James was never going to come after her again. She walked down the hallway with a purpose, seeing the blonde haired girl up ahead. "Nellie! You stop right now." She commanded, watching as Nellie spun on her heel and stopped for Lily. When she reached her, Lily took a deep breath. "I'm going to ask James out again." Nellie looked at her for a moment and then shrugged.

"Okay. I don't see why you didn't do this earlier." Nellie said. Then she pointed down the hall to where James and Sirius were striding towards them. They stood in silence as the boys reached them. Sirius was the first one to talk. He cleared his throat and stepped forward towards Nellie, who looked down at the ground. "Nels, can we talk for a minute?" He sounded so tired, so sad, that when Nellie looked up at him she wanted to cry. She nodded and they walked to the alcove by the window where they sat together.

Lily watched them for a minute, and then turned back to James. He was fidgeting with his robe buttons and Lily smiled. "James, I just want to say…."Lily started but was cut off by James.

"No Lily, wait. I've spent forever waiting for you, and I'll wait longer, but I just want to let you know that I don't want to wait longer. I think you really like me and I know that I really like you and…" James ran a hand through his hair and Lily's lips quirked into a grin.

"So don't wait any longer." She said lifting up onto her toes and kissing him.

_I've spent all my time, _

_Chasing you around._

_It's that way now,_

_I've found out for sure._

James smiled at her when they pulled apart. "Who knew waiting could be so rewarding." Lily smiled and kissed him again.

_I've spent all my time,_

_Chasing you around,_

_It's that way now,_

_I've found out for sure._


	4. How To Save A Life

**Ficlet Four: How To Save A Life**

**Pairing: Luna Lovegood/Dean Thomas**

**Rated K or T**

**Words: 3574**

**Genre: Romance/Angst**

**Summary: With the Final Battle looming around the corner, Luna and Dean share little moments at Shell Cottage. Not realizing that the time they spend together will be something more. Right before the Final Battle, though, Dean and Luna realize that they're stronger together.**

**Disclaimer: I really don't own the lyrics, which belong to the Fray, and I don't own anything you recognize. I am just a slave to J.K. Rowling, for all her ideas are basically used in my stories. **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Step one, you say we need to talk.,_

_He walks, you say sit down it's just a talk._

_He smiles politely back at you,_

_You stare politely right on through._

Dean Thomas snuck quietly around the kitchen in Shell Cottage, so not to wake anyone or attract unwanted attention. Well, if he was being honest, and he like to count himself an honest guy, he didn't want to attract _her _attention. This seemed rather impossible though as he rounded the corner and his vision was brought to the window, where a shadowy silhouette was seated, it's legs hanging out into the night. Although he was loath to admit it, Dean was curious of this strange creature, and crept closer to get a better look at her. She sat with one hand resting on the window ledge, the other up around her face as if to block the moon from her vision. "Hullo, Dean Thomas." Her voice sounded clearer tonight, and he strangely felt himself being drawn into her vicinity.

"Penny for your thoughts?" She asked, the lilting tone of her voice sneaking in through the barriers of serious thoughts. Dean was curious to how she knew the old muggle phrase, but didn't think to ask as he leaned against the wall next to the window. She turned to face him, her legs straddling the window ledge, and she pulled her mess of blonde curls away from her face. Her eyes seemed to be more luminous than they had been when they had arrived a Shell Cottage almost 4 days ago. Dean, he told himself, is an artist, and as such I am noticing artistic things. At least, this is what he told himself as his traitorous eyes roamed her figure, clothed in only a over-large Hollyhead Harpies t-shirt, that was bathed in the moon light. He suddenly found himself angry for no reason at this fact and his full lips turned down into a scowl.

"I don't think so, I'm not much of a talker." Dean lied as he turned his head away from her, staring into the darkness of the night and listening to the waves crash on the shore. He heard a rustle and saw that she was standing on the ground, examining him in the strange way she had. He was vaguely aware of the fact that she was extremely petite standing next to his 6'1 frame. She could be no more than 5'0 foot! He found himself frowning again, and berating himself for thinking of her at all. When she cleared her throat, his eyes lowered a little to see her gazing at him only politely, though she was still standing close to him.

Luna Lovegood was no fool. Contrary to popular belief, she had a fully working mind and she knew how to use it. She was witty and sharp, no doubt from her six years in Ravenclaw, and she was hardened now. An eagle that was hardened from many hardships. That's how she was looking at herself. Luna knew that she had lost her dream-like voice, her almost fluorescent eyes, and most of her 'looniness' but she reminded herself that she was who she was, and no one could change that. She also knew that something about Dean Thomas was bugging her and she was going to find out what it was.

First off, he was one of the people who had called her "Loony Lovegood" and although the accusation had stung her, she had gone on with her life. She could forgive him for that, for he was just participating in the crowd. But now he seemed to be looking at her like she had done him personal wrong or like she was some sort of dangerous creature that would attack at a sudden movement. Well, just like her patroness, she was curious and would figure out what was going on, even if that meant prying. She sidled closer to Dean, who was looking rather nervous by now, and spoke again in the voice that was not quite her own.

"Dean, are you scarred of me?"

She spoke like she already knew the answer and Dean gave her a crazed look. Who did this girl think she was? Dean Thomas was not, I repeat, not going to be afraid of a little Ravenclaw girl. He opened his mouth to reply, but suddenly found himself clamming up, as if he was….._nervous._ This is just outrageous, he thought to himself, struggling to make his mouth form words. Luna was smiling politely at him again, as if she knew his inner thoughts and that he just thought she was a nuisance. Before he could properly form the words, Luna had turned on her heels, her hair swinging as she walked and dragging his gaze once more to her scantily clad figure. Dean felt his mouth go dry.

"I'm not afraid."

And that was Dean Thomas' first up-close look at the mysterious Ravenclaw he had already pegged as crazy. It seemed to him now that Luna Lovegood was anything but.

_Some sort of window to your right,  
As he goes left and you stay right.  
Between the lines of fear and blame,  
You begin to wonder why you came._

The second time that Dean Thomas encountered Luna Lovegood had surprisingly different effects than the last time. After she had accused him of being afraid of her, he had avoided her and her questioning eyes for the next day. Then, the day after that, Fleur had asked Dean if he would go and find Luna so that they could try some of Fleur's old clothes on. Dean had complied, not only to be nice, but to get a better look at this strange new side of Luna. He found Luna sitting outside by herself on a rock next to the shore. She had piled her blonde locks on the top of her head though some strands flew wispily around with the slight breeze.

As Dean approached her, he heard her talking softly to something, and then realized that she was holding a small seashell and whispering into it. Dean had begun to think that her saneness had been short-lived when she turned her bright-eyed gaze to him and held the shell out. "To have someone to share your woes with." She had told him as he reluctantly took the shell and sat on the rock beside her. He had experimentally held the shell up to his ear and jumped when he heard a small voice inside of it speaking. _"I hope my daddy's safe, that mum is watching over me in heaven, that this war will end soon…." _He looked to Luna and realized that the voice in the shell was hers. She gazed back at him with a strange expression, her head turned to the side and her eyes blinking slowly.

"Go ahead, Dean. Everyone has something that they're afraid of." She said this fact as if she had talked to everyone on the Earth, but Dean still held the shell to his ear, not looking at her but not dismissing her either. As he listened, the voice in the shell faded away, only to be replaced by the sound of the sea. "It only works if you believe. Perhaps it's full of sea jungies now and won't work." She was idly looking out at the sea when she said this, and Dean shook his head in bewilderment at her.

"Lovegood, get your head out of the clouds! We're in the middle of a war, we're refugees hiding out from the enemies! We don't have time to be believing in make-believe things. You've got to take care of yourself." Dean ranted, throwing the shell back into the ocean and watching as Luna stood up and watched him. Her normal dreamy look was replaced completely by something different and Dean suddenly felt bad.

"Have you ever seen a jungie, Dean Thomas? Do you happen to know what they look like? Do you know for a fact that they are _make-believe?_" She turned and began to walk up the hill, only to come back down again to face Dean, who was standing but a little wary of the distressed witch in front of him. "I would appreciate it if you would keep your speculating to yourself and leave me to mine." She put her hands on his chest and pushed him, barely moving him physically, but he felt burned by her touch. Her hands had been so warm, yet he noticed as she walked away that she was wearing no shoes or socks, and no jacket.

His second face to face encounter with Luna Lovegood had him wondering. _What is she doing to me?_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend._

_Somewhere along in the bitterness._

_And I would have stayed up, with you all night,_

_Had I known, how to save a life._

Luna wasn't one for wallowing. She was one who would always find a better road, another solution, or just forget about the problem until it was pressing down upon her and she couldn't ignore it anymore. She was simply not one to wallow. But that as precisely what she was doing. She was wallowing over the fact that she was alone at Shell Cottage, even though she was surrounded by loving people. No one would understand her. No one could understand her. And no one wanted to understand her. They didn't get that she had to hold on to these skeptical animals (she refused to call the make-believe) because they were the only link to her father that she had left. They didn't get that she couldn't talk to people in a normal situation because all the conversations she had for example were from novels she had read for fun.

Luna was definitely not one for self-pity, but desperate times call for semi-desperate measures.

_Let him know that you know best,_

_Cause after all, you do know best._

_Try to slip past his defense,_

_Without granting innocence._

Dean was once again creeping slowly into the kitchen, but this time it wasn't because he was avoiding Luna. It was because she was avoiding him and he was going to find her. He knew she would be in the same place that she had been in when he had first seen her, wearing the same night-clothes as always, and gazing at the moon, somehow drawing strength from it. When he didn't see her in the window, he looked out the ledge, seeing a figure twirling around in the yard. With a look around the area, he jumped out the small window and landed with a soft thud on the soft ground. He walked with his hands in his pocket towards the small girl, who had now stopped and turned to look at him.

"Hello, Dean Thomas." Luna said as the tall, dark skinned boy reached her, scratching the back of his neck lightly and avoiding eye contact. They stood in a pro-longed silence for a moment before Luna grabbed his larger hand in his own and tugged slightly. He looked down at her with a confused expression and she smiled for him. Her real, dreamy smile that seemed to bring her back slightly to how she was before. Dean found himself noticing that he liked her smile and he shook his head.

"What are you doing, Luna?" Dean asked, using her name for the first time. He realized that he had never called her Luna before. Sure, he had called her by her last name, and sometimes even Loony, but never Luna. She seemed to realize this too, and her smile became even larger. She was now taking his other hand in her own and they stood there, clasping hands before Luna spoke.

"Spin with me, Dean. Just once," She said as he opened his mouth to decline. "Do something that will make you feel alive, crazy, maybe even Loony." She giggled and the sound tinkered into Dean's mind, sending what felt like a shockwave through his body and ending at their connected hands. And for once, Dean felt himself letting loose and beginning to spin with Luna. She laughed out loud now, her laughter contagious as he opened his mouth and his deep baritone filled in with hers. It was harmonious and he found himself staring at the blonde in front of him, focusing on her, not only because everything else was blurred, but because he was seeing her in a new light.

They stopped almost abruptly and fell to the ground, shaking from laughter and adrenaline, but also from a feeling that neither felt need be acknowledged at this point. As they both lay, side by side, on the grass and watched the stars twinkle, Luna sat up on her elbows and studied Dean. "Everything's going to be alright." She said, and strangely enough, he actually believed her.

And with Dean's third encounter of Luna Loony Lovegood, he found himself with a strange, fluttery sensation building in his chest.

_Lay down a list of what is wrong,_

_The things you've told him all along._

_And pray to God he hears you,_

_And pray to God he hears you._

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend._

_Somewhere along in the bitterness,_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night,_

_Had I known, how to save a life._

Luna felt as if her time with Dean was coming to a quick and bitter end as she apparated to the Hog's Head on what was to be the night of the final battle. They had gotten the call from their fake Galleons that the D.A. needed them and they had left with Bill immediately. As they climbed through the tunnel to Hogwarts they had met up with Seamus Finnigan, and as Dean and Seamus embraced, Luna felt herself being shoved out of the way and back into the roll she had played before. As she had climbed out of the tunnel, she was pulled into the midst of many students, some from the D.A. and others not. She found her good friend Neville Longbottom and had listened half-heartedly as Harry made a speech.

As people began to move around again, there was a horrible shake and then a laugh, and Luna had realized that this was it. This was the final battle between good and evil. The battle that would separate the right from the wrong. And for what seemed to be the first time in a long time, Luna realized she was scared. As she walked to the front of the Room of Requirements, Hermione had greeted her with a hug. She must have realized how much had happened to Luna, because Hermione hadn't stayed 3 feet apart like she always had. Luna hoped with all her heart that the Golden Trio would make it out together.

Suddenly, she felt her hand being in clasped and she looked up questioningly, meeting deep brown eyes with her blue ones. "Come on, Luna." And with those words, Dean and Luna left the Room together.

Dean didn't know why he had done it. She had just looked so lonely and upset. She had looked scared and he had felt a rush of sudden affection and had grabbed her hand. The looks on everyone's faces had been worth it though, as her soft, warm hand grasped his and held tightly, as if she would float away if she let go. And, looking down at her, he did think that maybe she would float away if he let her go. In the back of his mind he heard himself saying he would never let her go, but that was quickly cut off as he heard Harry call for her to help him and with one last gaze, she had released his hand and followed Harry, leading him into the bowels of Hogwarts.

And after that fourth encounter with dear Luna, he realized he was scared. Not for himself, but for her. _I care for her._

_As he begins to raise his voice,_

_You lower yours and grant him one last choice._

_Drive until you lose the road, _

_Or break with the ones you've followed._

_He will do one of two things,_

_He will admit to everything._

_Or he'll say it's just not the same,_

_And you'll begin to wonder why you came._

After the final battle, after the rebuilding of Hogwarts, after the trials, the terror, when things were back to the way they should have been, Dean and Luna made their relationship known. They had fallen in love, they lived together, they ate together, and they fought together. Dean's fifth encounter with Luna that he remembered so well was their first true fight.

"Dean! Listen for one moment before you go off on a tirade!" Luna yelled, her voice losing the dream like quality it had acquired again and turning stern in her anger. If he thought that he was going to tell her where she could and could not go than he had another thing coming to him altogether. Dean stood from his chair and began to pace up and down the room, fighting off the urge to yell back at Luna. She didn't know what was best. He knew that she shouldn't do this interview, it wasn't the right thing to do and they would crush her. He knew and he had told her that.

Dean looked over to where his girlfriend was sitting on the counter, glaring at him with her arms folded across her chest, pouting and the gears in her mind churning faster than most brains could work. "Don't even think about it, Luna. I'm just trying to look out for you." Dean said as he walked closer to her in an attempt to calm her down. She jumped off the counter and dodged around him, walking into the living room and forcing Dean to follow her if he wanted to continue their little spat. "You're acting like a child, Luna!" He shouted as he turned into the hallway just as she was turning into the bedroom. He followed her and barely missed when she launched an angry book at him.

"I'm acting as not such thing, Dean Thomas!" She said as she huffed and pulled out her clothes, putting random articles that she thought she might need for the weekend into a suitcase stamped with different logos and stickers from all over the world. Dean came over and began to take clothes out of the suitcase, knowing fully well that now he was the one acting childish, but really, what else could he do. "Put those back, I'm going to need them." Luna said shrilly as if she were trying to reach pitches unknown to man. Dean shook his head and held the item that was in his head out of reach. He didn't look to see what it was, but when Luna jumped onto the bed he turned to run off.

He got as far as the hallway before he felt a slight pressure on his back and noticed that she had jumped him. "Dean Thomas you hand me back my knickers _right now_." She said from his back and he pulled his hands down to see the pink and orange striped underwear he was holding in his hands. He flushed deeply and suddenly heard a laugh in his ear. He dropped the underwear and pulled Luna around so that she was holding onto the front of him instead of a piggy-back ride.

"I'm sorry, Luna. Please don't go?" He asked pleadingly, trying not to smirk when he saw her resolve weaken. She sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck, giving his lips a soft peck.

"Alright, me too."

And it was with their first and last fight that Dean realized this was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

And it was with Luna's fifth encounter with Dean that she realized she was in love.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness,_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I hope that you enjoyed that little one-shot! I just love Dean/Luna pairings and I'm so happy that I finally wrote one. I don't have that much to say and I'm soooo tired right now (it's 12:30 in the morning), plus I have to go to mass tomorrow _and_ write a Spanish speech! Whoopee! Oh, well, please show some love and drop me a review!

Peach Out (and yes, I do mean peach! Lol),

_Violet!_


End file.
